lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
My Chemical Romance "The Attic Demos" (Partially Found Demos of Songs)
The Attic Demos commonly referred to as “Dreams of Stabbing and/or Being Stabbed”, was an EP recorded by American rock band My Chemical Romance (MCR) in 2001-2002. The EP contained demos “Turnstiles,” “Bring More Knives,” “Cubicles,” “Stabbing,” and “Wish You Away.” MCR only had three members at the time, Gerard Way (Lead Vocalist), Ray Toro (Backup Vocalist/Lead Guitarist), and Matt Pellissier (Drummer). The EP was recorded in Matt Pelissier attic, hence the name. Ray Toro and Matt Pelissier recorded their parts of the songs in the attic, while Gerard Way sung his part in the bathroom. The demos were recorded on Ray Toro’s computer and Gerard Way showed them to his brother, Mikey Way, which convinced him to play Bass for MCR. the demos were sent to Eyeball Records so that MCR could sign a contract with them. While they were at Eyeball Records, Frank Iero heard them after his band split up. He liked them and would then go on to join MCR as the Rhythm Guitarist. The EP was given only to close family and friends. There were two versions of the EP, one which contained “Turnstiles,” “Bring More Knives,” and “Cubicles.” The other version of the EP contained all of the demos. The band would then re-record the demos into actual songs with a bunch of new songs. It then became their debut album, “I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love.” On the album, “Stabbing” became “Vampires Will Never Hurt You,” “Cubicles” kept its original name, “Turnstiles” became “Skylines and Turnstiles” and was also the first ever song recorded by MCR. “Bring More Knives” would become “Our Lady of Sorrows,” and “Wish You Away” would become “Drowning Lessons.” Sometime during the earlier years of YouTube, somebody acquired the first version of the EP and uploaded them with a demo of “Early Sunsets Over Monroeville.” However, the Early Sunsets demo turned out to be fake and was just the original song but with Bass and Rhythm Guitar absent and with the addition of horrible quality. However, “Stabbing” and “Wish You Away” both remain lost to the public. In 2014, after MCR split up, “Cubicles,” “Bring More Knives,” and “Turnstiles” were officially released on their greatest hits album, “May Death Never Stop You.” However, they were all three under different titles. “Cubicles” was “Cubicles (Demo),” “Bring More Knives” was “Knives/Sorrow (Demo),” and “Turnstiles” was “Skylines and Turnstiles (Demo).” It is unknown as to why the other two tracks, “Stabbing” and “Wish You Away,” were never publicly released. Throughout the years people have falsely claimed to have the other two demos. Another interesting and important thing is that a lot of fans think that “Wish You Away” never actually existed and was just a working title for “Drowning Lessons.” The demos were first mentioned in the documentary about MCR’s second album, “Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge,” called “Life On The Murder Scene.” Gerard Way and Ray Toro both agreed that the demos were awful, but Frank Iero and MIkey Way thought they weren’t so bad. It is currently unknown exactly when the first EP was leaked or who did it. Unless MCR re-unites or somebody leaks the last two demos, they might never see the light of day. If you have any extra information please add it to this page, thank you very much if you do.Category:Lost Music Category:Demo Albums Category:Lost demos Category:Music Category:Partially Found Media Category:Existence Unconfirmed